Nade
by Dogwolf
Summary: what happans with a Toa when he loses everthing?


Only one week has passed since the massacre of Iunia Island which not one single matoren survived expect for the lone toa Nade who could do nothing to stop the shads from killing a all of his people in a single

night and couldn't even take down one of their number in return. The shads, sprits brought back from the dead by that of a twisted power and force to served under their master they been given to. He did not know where they came from or even why they attacked his village. In his confusion and grief...all he knew was that they couldn't be killed by any of the methods he tried. When burn to ash or melted into slag they reform there body's in seconds and reappear as if nothing happen to them. Just remembering it makes him want to claw his eyes out, and as they killed they began to take the matorns bodies away as he never forget the way they took his dearest friend ldia. The only thing that stop them was when the sun rose from the sky and the instant it touch them they turn to dust just before they killed him. And looking at the day before that he killed his fellow toa that betrayed the island. the only thing he has left was this deform face , along with the burnt arm of the fire toa Roku which served as raw reminders of this nightmare.

Like a ghost with its sorrowful eyes nade looked up at the gray sky his grief now turn into rage as he looked down from the cliff as the waves rush past the rocky waters, as if waiting for them react. 'Is this one of your test great sprit'? His voice as low as a whisper yet fully competed with hate. Is this what happens when I follow you? his eyes then narrowed like staring at a unknown creature. As if hearing an answer he then closed his eyes, as water began to leak from them as it trailed down his face to his chin and before they hit the ground he caught them in his armored hand his face emotionless. 'Then I will no longer follow you.' Nade said as he crawled his hand into a fist. 'For I'm no longer able to follow the three virtues. My unity is brooked, I failed my Duty to protect my people and now the only thing I have left is my destiny which I now make my own'.

Nade then strolled from the cliff to the sea shore were a boat he made himself floated on still unmoving water as grey as the sky itself and as cold as the air that swept across his hideous face. Cloaking himself with a tattered cap with a hood. He jumps into the boat and not once looking back at the Island of Iunia for it was no longer his home.

After three days at sea he came to a small Island city called Indid-nui a town that was one of the main trading sources around this region. Often times his people would trade their goods of flax and maps in exchange for armor and weapons. As Nade began to sail to the port the Island looked like it was made up by piles of rusted and broken metal as wires cover the buildings like vines over trees. Nade didn't mind the appearance in the least since he went here all the time as a matoren but as he tied he his boat to the peer he notice that there was one tower that stood out of all the buildings it glowed like a diamond alone the rubble with its shinning walls. 'Well that new yet I haven't been here for six months till now. I wonder what person would live there. Nade pounder. 'Why I live there little toa.' a crackling voice said from behead him. Nade turn his head to see it was a pattern Tadiok with small crocked blades from his armor and his teeth black and rotted as the being laid himself against the wall with his arms around his chest. 'So what's your name him? the crooked tadiok said. Nade turn himself around not having the slightest digest in the mans appearance and respond back saying 'Nade'. 'Hahahaaa.' The tadiok chuckled. 'So what's a mysteries mask wearing fire toa like you doing around these parts?'The tadiok ask. 'Job hunting.' the toa answered. The tadiok then raise his eyes amused. Well believe it or not I'm the mayor of this fair town and top crime lord here as well and the fact I always wanted a toa bodyguard. 'I'll take it !' Nade said in a rush matter in his voice. The tadiok winded his eye's in surprised for the toa to say that. 'Very well then you're hired and to further introduce myself, my name is Flamoct.' Now come to my instate for regulation.' And the two beings began to walk to the silver tower.

Nade and Flamoct walk down through the hallway of Famocts dwelling as they it was a beautiful corroder with reflected white marble floor with huge grey limestone pillars and the hallway was so wide and tall that it looked like it was made by giants then matoren workers. But the most magnificent sight of all was the center chamber which they reached at the high-test top of the tower. There were golden wind chimes that hang from thin silk ropes attached to the ceiling, in the center were there hung a beautiful staid class design that shin dazing colors and patterns all over the chambers walls and just at the bottom of the floor a beautiful fountain which poured pure blue water that reflected like diamonds on the sunlight surface. The room itself completely covered in blinding white marble, large exotic plants that layer out every corner in the room and a huge magnificent thorn completely made out of silver and imbedded with golden strips that wave like that of a birds feather's.

'Do you like it'? 'Rooms worthy of that of a god like me.' Flamoct said in a mocking tone as he walked up the stairs and sate in his glories chair. Nade however is unaffected with the chambers wondrous beauty. Then the crime lord's once is cracking smile turn into a frown. So where's the registration Nade ask in a stern and cold tone. Famoct then rose from his thorn in his own stern voice and said to nade: You must prove yourself worthy novice by defeating my last bodyguard'. Then the crime lord press a hidden button under his thorns armrest and the toa fall throw a trapdoor which led him into a hung arena up lit with screen lights and with the floor covered with black metal planting. There were no doors or windows in the arena until Flamoct came down with his thorn through another trap door then it slide up to a nearby balcony. Then from another trap door this time opening from the floor on a rising platform and from what roused from it was a blue spiked being with electricity cracking through his spikes and skin.


End file.
